Petits meurtres à Hollywood Arts
by MACHKA
Summary: JORI - Jade fait de Tori sa victime pour un projet de fin d'année sur le thème du meurtre. Mais comme dans toute bonne affaire, les choses pourrait se révéler plus complexe qu'elles ne le semblent  T pour le moment


**_Petits meurtres à Hollywood Arts_**

_Première fic_

_Je n'ai aucun droit sur_ Victorious

* * *

><p><span>Victime 1 : Sikowitz<span>

Ce lundi-là, la classe était spécialement vivante et bruyante. Le printemps et l'annonce des projets de fin d'année y étaient certainement pour quelque chose. Mais aussi bruyant qu'était le brouhaha des élèves, il céda la place à un rire dérangé venant de Sikowitz, leur prof de théâtre, après que celui-ci eut ouvert la porte de la classe avec fracas.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il rit comme ça ? », risqua Tori.

« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ce rire-là », répondit Robbie, « c'est après lui avoir demandé de quoi étaient faites ses saucisses … »

Alors que le prof continuait à rire tout seul en allant vers la scène, Cat ajouta « Une fois, mon frère a donné un coup de pied à un vendeur de hot-dogs et… »

« CAT ! » l'interrompit brusquement Jade en se retournant vers elle.

À ce moment précis, André arriva dans la salle de classe. « Désolé du … », commença-t-il « Hé ! C'est normal que Sikowitz soit couché là-bas ? », dit-il en montrant la scène du doigt.

Tous les regards de la classe allèrent alors d'André, à la scène, où effectivement, leur prof était couché de tout son long, silencieux.

« Sikowitz ? », l'appela Jade. Pas de réponse. « Viens, on s'en va », dit-elle alors à Beck en se levant, l'entrainant par la main. À mi-chemin entre leurs chaises et la porte, un cri aigu arrêta le couple.

« Attendez ! », dit Tori d'un voix tremblante.

« Quoi encore ? », s'écria Jade en roulant des yeux.

« Si-Sikowitz … i-il a un couteau planté dans le dos ! », continua la latino, en hurlant presque. Cat et Robbie poussèrent de petits cris suraigus et globalement, la panique s'installa. Seul Beck garda un semblant de calme, et il s'approcha de Sikowitz, Jade à ses talons.

« OUAAAAHHHHH ! », beugla la professeur de théâtre en se relevant, alors que Beck n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Fidèle à lui-même, Beck ne frémit pas. Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant pour sa chérie, qui bondit littéralement en arrière et tomba à la renverse, sur Tori, qui elle-même tomba sur une chaise.

Après quelques instants d'incompréhension totale, la classe reprit don calme et les idées se remirent en place.

À peine remise de l'émotion, Tori voulut se rassoir correctement, mais Jade, qui lui était sortie de la tête, mais qui malgré tout, était toujours sur ses genoux, lui rendait la tâche difficile.

« Euh … Jade ? »

« Tori … », répondit froidement l'intéressée.

« Tu pourrais … », reprit la latino.

« Ça risque d'être difficile, si tu ne me lâches pas. »

« Oh », dit simplement Tori en se rendant compte qu'elle s'agrippait aux hanches de Jade. « Ooh ! », dit-elle encore avant de relâcher brusquement son étreinte.

Jade se releva et la regarda froidement. Alors que Tori ouvrait la bouche pour balbutier quelques excuses sans queue, ni tête, Jade la coupa :

« N'aggrave pas ton cas, Vega. Et ferme cette jolie bouche, tu as l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude comme ça. »

Tori s'exécuta et regarda Jade tourner les talons pour aller s'assoir près de Beck, à l'autre bout de la classe.

Jade assise, Sikowitz reprit les rennes de son cours et sans un mot sur sa simulation de meurtre, il annonça une grande nouvelle :

« Mes chers petits élèves, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, puisqu'aujourd'hui, je vous parle de … votre projet de fin d'année ! »

Il fit quelque pas, sauta de l'estrade et avec un grand 'Ah !', il coupa la classe (déjà divisée par une allée de chaises …) en deux moitiés, en un mouvement de bras digne d'un karateka.

« Cette moitié –toi, Paul, Beck, Jade, toi et Robbie- va choisir un partenaire dans l'autre moitié de la classe pour être … sa victime dans une scène incluant un meurtre ! Vous jouerez donc des meurtriers, et Taylor, André, toi, toi, Cat et … »

« Tori », coupa Jade en la regardant avec un sourire démoniaque.

« … et Tori », reprit Sikowitz « seront vos victimes. Toi ! Qui choisis-tu ? »

« C'est Liz. »

« Qui est Liz ? »

« C'est moi », répondit Liz, visiblement ennuyée que Sikowitz ne connaisse toujours pas son nom, « et je choisis André. »

« Très bien, Paul ? »

« Paul »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, non ? Non ? Ah, ça recommence ! », grogna Sikowitz, en se tapant sur la tête comme un névrosé.

« Oui, oui, mais je veux faire ma scène avec l'autre Paul… », reprit le premier Paul, gêné.

Sikowitz regarda un Paul, puis l'autre et éclata de rire.

« Et toi, Rob ? », demanda-t-il, de nouveau sérieux.

« Euh … avec Cat peut-être ? »

« Yay ! », s'écria la rouquine en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

« Touchant », se moqua Jade.

« Toi ? Hm … pardon, Gwenn. »

« Je choisis David »

« Beck ? »

« To… », commença-t-il, mais Jade lui écrasa la pied « Aouuuch ! »

« On a quelqu'un avec ce nom-là dans la classe ? », demanda Sikowitz en regardant ses élèves avec suspicion « C'est toi ! »

« Non ! Moi, c'est Liz ! »

« Taylor, je voulais dire Taylor », reprit Beck, grimaçant.

« Ce qui nous laisse Jade et Tori ! », Tori poussa un petit cri « Parfait, vous venez de choisir votre meurtrier, vous pouvez tous y aller maintenant, les infos suivront. », conclut Sikowitz.

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement, et le sourire carnassier que Jade affichait depuis quelques minutes tourna en mine déconcertée.

« QUOI ? Mais … », s'écria Jade en s'avançant vers Sikowitz.

« Eep ! Au revoir les enfants ! », dit-il en sortant par la fenêtre.

Jade se retourna vers Tori, qui la regardait avec appréhension. Elles se fixèrent quelques instants, puis Beck s'interposa :

« Jade ? »

« On s'en va », répondit-elle « avant que mon envie de l'étrangler ne devienne trop forte pour qu'elle reste une envie »

Beck eut un dernier regard désolé pour Tori, puis tous deux s'en allèrent.

« Merci de te préoccuper de ma santé, Jade ! », cria Tori, alors que Jade et son canadien s'éloignaient déjà de la salle de cours. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire », gémit-elle « comment je suis supposée incarner la meurtrière d'une psychopathe, André ? »

Avant que quiconque ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Jade avait attrapé Tori par derrière, la tenant fermement par l'épaule d'une main, et plaçant le faux couteau de Sikowitz sur sa gorge, de l'autre.

« Comme ça », murmura Jade à sa 'partenaire'. Puis d'un geste net, elle feignit de l'égorger. À ce moment-là, plutôt que de la peur, Tori ressentit de la tension. Un tension épaissie par l'attitude et les paroles menaçantes de Jade, mais surtout due à la proximité de leurs corps. Ses formes, son souffle, la tiédeur de ses mains, Tori ressentait Jade et son aura dangereuse. Sans même le savoir, elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit qu'après avoir été libérée, et ne retrouva la parole que quelques instant plus tard :

« Tu l'as vue ! Elle a voulu me tuer ! », dit la latino en s'accrochant au bras d'André, ce qui parut agacer Jade, bien que Tori n'ait pu en être certaine.

« Rho, c'est juste un faux, Vega… mais j'avoue que c'est plutôt tentant », dit-elle avec un grand sourire en s'en allant. Avant de sortir, elle lança le faux couteau à Robbie et ajouta :

« Je passerais ce soir avec de la documentation »

Tori, André et Robbie restèrent sans rien dire un moment, puis Robbie brisa le silence en se demandant quand Jade avait bien pu prendre le couteau.

André répondit avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Au fait, Rex n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? », ajouta-t-il.

« Rex ? C'est qui Rex ? », répondit le crolé avec un air étrange. Ensuite, prétextant être pressé, il s'en alla. À peine sortit de la classe, il revint pour poser le couteau sur une chaise, et sans un regard, s'en fut de nouveau.

Tori et André se regardèrent, et s'en allèrent ensemble en riant.


End file.
